Since the emergence of the AIDS epidemic in the early 1980s, investigators have been focused on the development of an effective vaccine for HIV. However, this effort has been wrought with difficulties for a variety of reasons, including 1) explosive initial HIV replication causing rapid systemic infection, 2) potent genetic mechanisms mediating innate and adaptive immune evasion, 3) genetic malleability and immune escape, 4) host immune suppression, and 5) the ability of HIV to integrate within the host genome and latently infect long-lived cells. These inherent characteristics of HIV have made it difficult to use traditional vaccine approaches to generate a protective immune response using HIV antigens either expressed as recombinant proteins or in combination with non-replicating viral vector expression systems (prime-boost) (Barouch, D. H. 2008. Challenges in the development of an HIV-1 vaccine. Nature 455:613-619). One of the goals of this project is to generate an effective and safe HIV vaccine using HCMV as a vaccine vector.
CMV is an ubiquitous virus and a member of the beta subclass of the herpesvirus family. It is a large, double stranded DNA virus (genome of approximately 230 kB) that establishes life-long latent or persistent infection. In developed countries such as the United States, approximately 70% of the population is infected by HCMV depending on socioeconomic status. In contrast to gamma herpesviruses such as Epstein-Barr virus and Kaposi's sarcoma-associated herpesvirus, HCMV is non-transforming and non-oncogenic. A live, attenuated CMV vaccine (based on the human CMV Towne strain, which lacks a portion of the CMV genome) has been administered by subcutaneous injection to over 800 subjects in a phase II and III safety and efficacy trials (Arvin et al. 2004 Clin. Infect. Dis. 39:233-239). While this vaccine was found to be safe, it was not completely efficacious. More recently, in an attempt to increase its efficacy, some of the missing genes in the Towne-based vaccine strain were replaced. This vaccine has been tested in phase II safety studies, and was found to be safe (Arvin et al. 2004, Clin. Infect. Dis. 39:233-239).
Although HCMV is generally benign in healthy individuals, the virus can cause devastating disease in immunocompromised populations resulting in high morbidity and mortality (for review, see (Pass, R. F. 2001. Cytomegalovirus, p. 2675-2705. In P. M. H. David M. Knipe, Diane E. Griffin, Robert A. Lamb Malcolm A. Martin, Bernard Roizman and Stephen E. Straus (ed.), Fields Virology, 4th ed. Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, Philadelphia and Kenneson, A., and Cannon, M. J. 2007. Review and meta-analysis of the epidemiology of congenital cytomegalovirus (CMV) infection. Rev Med Virol 17:253-276)). Recent increases in the number of patients undergoing immunosuppressive therapy following solid organ (SOT) or allogeneic hematopoietic cell transplantation (HCT), as well as the expanded use of HCT for diseases such as sickle cell anemia, multiple sclerosis and solid cancers have increased the number of patient populations susceptible to HCMV disease (Chou, S. 1999. Transpl Infect Dis 1:105-14, Nichols, W. G., and M. Boeckh. 2000. J Clin Virol 16:25-40 and Sepkowitz, K. A. 2002. Clin Infect Dis 34:1098-107). HCMV is also the most common congenital viral infection, and the leading infectious cause of central nervous system maldevelopment in neonates (Fowler, K. B. et al. 1997. J Pediatr 130:624-30, Larke, R. P. et al. 1980. J Infect Dis 142:647-53 and Peckham, C. S. et al. 1983. Lancet 1:1352-5). In this regard, HCMV is considered the major cause of sensorineural deafness in neonates independent of infectious status (Fowler, K. B. et al. 1997. J Pediatr 130:624-30). HCMV therefore remains a major cause of mortality in multiple patient populations emphasizing the need for new antiviral pharmacologic and vaccine strategies. Immunity induced by natural wild-type (WT) CMV infection has consistently been shown unable to prevent CMV re-infection (see below). This unique characteristic of CMV presumably explains the poor efficacy of candidate vaccines in trials to prevent CMV infection (Pass, R. F. et al. 2009. N Engl J Med 360:1191-9). Nevertheless, immunity to HCMV acquired through natural infection has been shown to significantly decrease maternal to fetal transmission of HCMV during pregnancy. This observation would indicate that induction of an immunity in pregnant women that is comparable to that induced by natural CMV infection, but that is induced in a safe manner, may be able to decrease maternal to fetal transmission and have a significant impact on clinical CMV disease in the neonate. HCMV-specific T cell immunity has also been shown to afford protection against CMV disease in transplant patients, presenting another population wherein the ability to safely induce an immunity comparable to that acquired by natural CMV infection would have a clinical impact on CMV disease (Leen, A. M., and H. E. Heslop. 2008. Br J Haematol 143:169-79, Riddell, S. R., and P. D. Greenberg. 2000. J Antimicrob Chemother 45 Suppl T3:35-43 and Riddell, S. R. et al. 1994. Bone Marrow Transplantation 14:78-84). Cytomegalovirus is highly immunogenic, but has evolved immune evasion mechanisms to enable virus persistence and re-infection of the sero-positive host:
The immunological resources specifically devoted to controlling HCMV infection are enormous, with CMV being one of the most immunogenic viruses known. High antibody titers are directed against the main HCMV envelope glycoprotein (gB) during primary infection of healthy individuals (Alberola, J. et al. 2000. J Clin Virol 16:113-22 and Rasmussen, L. et al. 1991. J Infect Dis 164:835-42), and against multiple viral proteins (both structural and non-structural) during MCMV infection of mice (Farrell, H. E., and G. R. Shellam. 1989. J Gen Virol 70 (Pt 10):2573-86). A large proportion of the host T cell repertoire is also directed against CMV antigens, with 5-10 fold higher median CD4+ T cell response frequencies to HCMV than to acute viruses (measles, mumps, influenza, adenovirus) or even other persistent viruses such as herpes simplex and varicella-zoster viruses (Sylwester, A. W. et al. 2005. J Exp Med 202:673-85). A high frequency of CD8+ responses to defined HCMV epitopes or proteins is also commonly observed (Gillespie, G. M. et al. 2000. J Virol 74:8140-50, Kern, F. et al. 2002. J Infect Dis 185:1709-16, Kern, F. et al. 1999. Eur J Immunol 29:2908-15, Kern, F. et al. 1999. J Virol 73:8179-84 and Sylwester, A. W. et al. 2005. J Exp Med 202:673-85). In a large-scale human study quantifying CD4+ and CD8+ T cell responses to the entire HCMV genome, the mean frequencies of CMV-specific CD4+ and CD8+ T cells exceeded 10% of the memory population for both subsets (Sylwester, A. W. et al. 2005. J Exp Med 202:673-85). In an embodiment of the invention, it was not unusual for CMV-specific T cells to account for >25% of the memory T cell repertoire of a specific individual or at specific tissue sites. The clinical importance of this high level of CMV-specific immunity is most clearly shown by the occurrence of multi-organ CMV disease in immune-suppressed individuals during transplantation, and the ability of adoptive transfer of T cells to protect these patients from CMV disease (Riddell, S. R. et al. 1994. Bone Marrow Transplantation 14:78-84).
In summary, despite the apparent safety of live, attenuated CMV vaccines, significant concerns remain with live CMV-based vaccine strategies. Given the problems that can arise in immunosuppressed individuals, such as AIDS patients, organ transplant recipients, or infants who were infected in utero and that potential recipients of a CMV-based vaccine may be or become immunodeficient, significantly limiting the utility of a live CMV vaccine. Thus, a continuing need exists for a CMV vaccine vector that is safe and efficacious in all individuals.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.